User talk:C H U N K Y
If you would like an urgent response, please C H U N K Y ' S Talk Page Hello ! Welcome to my userpage! If you have any questions contact me now! Thanks. __TOC__ __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 15:51, May 30, 2012 RE:Wikia Glitch Hi Chunky, I saw your message, and i tried to search for something too in the search bar, in order to see if i'm having the same bug. However, on this time, it showed the "No results found." text. If youre still having this bug, you can by E-mail, and report this bug. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 04:57, June 30, 2012 (UTC) re: I need to go now but ill unswear your quistion as soon as im near a computer. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 09:16, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Template Hi Chunky, In order you want to make a template, while creating a , all you need is to write '''template: before the name of the new page (for example: "template:Example"). Extended Details: You can also add parameters to the page by adding } somewhere on your template template, so users can add the template with a text that will replace the }, for example: , by adding a |''' after the template name. In case you'd like that a certain text will appear instead of ''' } if a user didn't add text to the parameter, you can do it by adding to the template }. There are also many other features for making a template, but i tried to add the most basic templates to this reply message (you can contact me again for more help). Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 12:13, June 30, 2012 (UTC) User Page Fixed Hi Chunky, I added a window to your suer page so some of the templates will not push all the text beyong the page's border. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 15:16, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Prank Pages Hi Chunky, To make a prank page, first of all you need to make a sub page. Sub pages can be made by adding a /''' after the page name, and then by adding the name of the subpage. For example: '''User:C H U N K Y/Prank The wave to direct users to subpages is by adding a ink, that can be done either by a regular link or by an image. The sort of sub page (in this case- which will be used as a prank page), and all the sophisticated ways to fool the users, will be done by your imagination ;) If you need some help in designing parts from the prank page, you can feel free to contact me, another admin or any other user that is online that you think he can help you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:47, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Creating shub pages Hi Chunky, On the '' '' button, just type, for example, User:C H U N K Y/prank page Or, in a template: template:Sandbox/C H U N K Y in case you want to create your own sandbox as a subpage of this template. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:01, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hi Chunky, Use this as a signature: C H U N K Yhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki It will look like this: C H U N K Yhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki P.S. it is too long for the custom signature so you wil have to use a tempate. This template will have to be created in every wiki you want to sign your name, otherwise it wouldn't work. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:01, July 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hello C H U N K Y, I see that you asked how i take pictures For Club Penguin. 1:Go to Google Chrome. 2:Open up a New Tab 3:Go to The Google Chrome store. 4:Look up Screen Capture (by google) 5: install it 6:It will appear next To wrench icon. 7:you will then see The following: Capture Page Region Ctrl+Alt+R Capture Visible Region Ctrl+Alt+V Capture Whole Page Ctrl+Alt+H Capture Screen Region Ctrl+Alt+P The two I use is Capture Page Region And Capture Screen Region. Capture Page Region is for pictures for your whole screen. Capture Page region Does The Same also. Anymore questions You have you can contact Me. Thank you, Commander Bsyew 04:14, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Pookie wiki Dude why did you leave the wiki YOU founded please come back.I have made more pages to keep us going! Rule RE:Request for Avatar Ello there. I wouldn't mind making you an avatar, but the available cut outs I have don't include the Crab Costume or Firefighter Hat. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do this request without them :/ I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but if you ever have any other requests then do tell me. Choco Late9 19:26, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Request #2 Yes I was able to do your new request this time. I have it finished now but did you want any kind of background? Or your name anywhere? If not then that's fine too. Just get back to me so I know how you want your finished picture. Thanks. Choco Late9 16:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Final Alrighty then. Here's your finished picture. Hope everything is okay and that you'll like it. Choco Late9 17:55, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Robbsi A block would be totally irrelevent, for teh following reasons: #He quitted anyway, so a block is pointless. #He wrote this years ago. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:28, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Flags Hi Chunky, If you're talking about animated flags, where you can add your image, you are probably looking for this site. It allows you to add images and/ or text to a flag, and determine the quality (high quality usually takes to much space and make it slow). P.S. it's cool you use the Thin Ice music. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:37, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Interveiw 1. How often do you edit on this wiki? 2. Who is your best friend on this wiki? 3. What is your target on the wiki? 4. Do you wish to be an admin in the future * Whenever i can, If i find out somthing like, say, Arctic White then i will post that. But i like to leave the major stuff to the prosessionals. * I dont really have one, I consider you as a friend because you actually talk to me. (no offence to anyone else reading this) * Target? i dont know what you mean. * No not really, its to much of a responsabillaty what do you mean "and more if possable"? Pingutux123 (talk) 21:41, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Page fixed Hi Chunky, I fixed the page for you. If i'm not wrong, by adding "frame" to an image, unlike adding "tumb" or just leaving the image as it is, it will set the original size, so ii think this was the reason for the problem. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:38, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Start a category Hi Chunky, To start a category, just go to the category page (lets say, for example, Category:Pookies (thins link is to your wiki). Jus click the "Create" button at the top (replace the "Edit button") if the page has not been created). Adding a category can be done both by adding Category:Pookies to the page in edit mode, or by adding a new category to the category bar at the buttom of the page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Read it first of all hi and dont worry i wasnt gonna merge in the first place and yeah i copyed you music i love it well cya your freind ~ ¬.¬ ~ RE:pookie wiki Sorry I am very inactive at the moment but I was in a car accident and have very liitle time to edit.I have noticed that when I try to gain achivment they will not appear.again sorry Ruler (Talk2Me) Friday?! well Friday isn't a good day for me i have to go some where in Friday just come to the chat and we will see your friend Art ~ ¬.¬ ~ Prank How do you do those pranks? How do we get the You got a new postcard message? the answers well heres your answers How often do you edit on this wiki? *Well first cp wiki is the only wiki i edit on it often and i edit some articles Who is your best friend on this wiki? *well i have alot of best freinds hmm theres alot indeed i will name 5 *C H U N K Y *Pucho00 *CoinsCP *Arsenal55702 but bad thing hes blocked ;( *Bobby 123 Ab and of course there a lot more but it was hard to chose! What is your target on the wiki? my target?hmm well i joined here because i thought i will make more freinds and my target is idk having fun here i guess :p ! Do you wish to be an admin in the future? *of course i do :D ! I often see you with other penguins that i don't know: Who are they? *Well of course some are not wiki users some are freinds i knew ages ago and some whu just come to me and say :WOW ADD ME ART! some so after i while i know about them much more so u c me with them! well ur freind ~ ¬.¬ ~ RE:Images Hi Chunky, It is possible to use images that are not related to CP, however, there is a special rule about the content of the images. It must not contain any offensive, racist or inapproprate content, such as swear words or sexual references, or meant to harass other users, and also, it must not contain images of yorself or other people (with exception of CP Moderators real-life images, real life events by Club Penguin, or avatars of Wikia staff members). It is very likely these rules will not affect the images you wanted to upload to the wiki. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:09, August 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Welcome stuff Hi Chunky, Of course you can add the welcome template. However, as Wikia automatically sent this message to new users, its very unlikely thi message won't be send, unless, of course,n editing conflict occures, it is very unlikely. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:34, August 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Protected Hi Chunky, The page has been protected so far, but it is no longer protected. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:14, August 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Color Links? Hi Chunky, In order to add it, you need to add the next code to Wikia.css, or Common.css, for monobook. For this example, i added your name, with bolded red color: ahref="User:C_H_U_N_K_Y" {color: red !important; font-weight: bold;} P.S. thanks for the award! Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:43, August 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Well Hello C H U N K Y!, So right know i font know if The Tropical island will continue. I am thinking of Joining a new game soon. More coming soon! Thanks, Bsyew Talk News 22:34, September 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE: RE: Color Links? Hi Chunky, The color links are done via the Wikia layout css. CSS is a way to add style that is saved in one page, in ordder to apply it on other pages in less space and much faster. Suppsoe your wiki is the Club Penguin Wiki, you will need to enter MediaWiki:Wikia.css, and to add to the buttom (just to make it easier to add) the following text. Suppose you want your name to be in green: ahref="User:C_H_U_N_K_Y" ahref="User:Wikia" {color: red !important; font-weight: bold;} Note that instead of spaces, in the ahref"" tag you need to add an underscore, just like in hyper links. If you still need help, give me a link to your wiki, and i'll give you extra instructions. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:16, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hi Chunky, I apologize for this- i accidently gave you an incorrect code. Just replace the line you added with: /* Admins hilighted color */ ahref="User:C_H_U_N_K_Y" .admin { color: #228b22 !important; font-weight: bold; } Replace the line you added to this page to the code on the box above. Once again, sorry for the incorrect code i gave earlier. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:00, September 4, 2012 (UTC) CSS Hi Chunky, There is a }' in the wrong place in the CSS page, so it doesn't work. Just blank the entire page, and add instead: .i18ndoc { background-color: #FFF77D; border-bottom: 1px solid lightgrey; font-family: monospace; font-size: 8pt; height: 140px; overflow: auto; padding: 3px } /* Admins hilighted color */ ahref="User:C_H_U_N_K_Y" .admin { color: #228b22 !important; font-weight: bold; } It should work then. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:35, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hi C H U N K Y, can you please change the signs in your signature to 20px, if you do not know how to do this you must: That's just an example, anyway. Right, if you fail to do this, you'll get into a lot of trouble, so please do it as soon as you can! Have a nice day! --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881]] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 20:11, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi C H U N K Y, The reason why I skipped your request is simply because yours is a bit challenging for me, and I am not in mood for challenging picture requests today :P I tend to do easy requests first. Anyway, I promise I will get yours done ASAP, and sorry to keep you waiting. I hope you'll understand. -- Dps04talk 15:47, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Free items for all! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:45, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Message from polo field Hi C H U N K Y. Polo Surprise Cap123 (Talk) 08:51, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Ghost Just Wanna Dance Hi Chunky, Here's the music you requested: Unfortunetely, it also includes the audio describtion in the beggining, however, if a new version without it is added o youtube, and you want me to upload it, feel free to let me know :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:43, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Callmechump Hi Chunky, Thanks for your message, but it doesn't really seem like Callmechump is really a vandal or spammer, perhaps he jsut edit teh same several page until he is satisfied with what he did. Anyway, thanks for contacing me, Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:45, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Operation: Blackout Poem Contest Entry Here is my entry. Enjoy! Boom, goes the Phoning Facility Dark goes the island The bear is back The blackout has begun EPF Resistance assemble We must infiltrate his base We must win the race Before the island is gone The bear has won Life here is no fun Herbert has gone too far The Command Room is on fire Herbert is a liar Agents, get ready to run Herbert has got a solar laser More powerful than a razor And if we do not stop it The island is done He has got agents to freeze He took us over, geez Operation: Blackout has BEGUN! Joeyxx's Poem Here is my Blackout poem: The land of CP, was peaceful and fun, but then came a bear, and ruined everyone! His name was Herbert, and the cold he disliked, so much that he banned, fun things like bikes! The penguins got sad, much to his favour, which made penguins mad, so much to use light sabers! The sunlight was caught, in his dastardly trick, and then the island, was in darkness oh so quick! Penguins got shelter, down by the Dock, and the Lighthouse Hospital, soon ran with penguins amok! The agents then came, up with this plan, to infiltrate his base, and so it began! They shut down the terminals, with Herbert unaware, but yet more penguins, got trapped in his despair! Soon, we will triumph, defeat this nasty bear, with all the agents and puffles, victory we shall share! Oh, and you have till 22nd November to send me your Seriously Penguin! poem. Mariobilly's Poetry: May the Light Shine Down on us I know it's not great but: I feel like this might Y'know, like a smidgen for us penguins, hope and light. We may not be able to fly like pigeons, But all of us penguins have hearts, which the polar bear has not. He may have banned all fun, including the right to fart, but someday, it might once again be sunny and hot. Ban Ya know, just because your a chat mod, it does NOT mean you can ban JUST ANYBODY FROM CHAT, I WAS ONLY KICKED 2 TIMES, NOT 3.I knew I shouldn't have joined the wiki. PartPat999 Thanks a lot C H U N K Y!!!!! Now i feel like a jerk!!!! The least you could do is say 2 hours before you ban me... If you want you can ban me for 3 hours, and to make me forgive you make me a chat mod, but I doubt that will EVER happen :( PartyPat999 (talk) 20:47, November 19, 2012 (UTC)